


Chromatography

by thewindwarns



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindwarns/pseuds/thewindwarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick Odair knew this:  Annie loved colors and he loved Annie.  For the "autumn leaves" prompt at <a href="http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com">aimmyarrowshigh</a>'s <a href="http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/82145.html">Halloween Prompt-O-Rama</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chromatography

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chromatography  
> Fandom: The Hunger Games  
> Word Count: 299 words  
> Prompt: autumn leaves  
> Characters/Pairings: Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Finnick/Annie  
> Summary/Notes: Originally posted [here](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/82145.html?thread=999649#t999649) for [aimmyarrowshigh](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com)'s [Halloween Prompt-O-Rama](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/82145.html). Spoilers for the series.

**i.**  
Finnick Odair may be the most desired in all of Panem, but he is not naive. He knows he is not safe nor rich nor free, not in the way one could ever really hope to be, but he also knows this: Annie loves colors and he loves Annie.

  
 **ii.**  
The truth is, she had only mentioned it once, a simple line he almost missed if not for the sheer confidence behind it. "Mags said the trees in District 11 are beautiful around the Harvest Festival, like nothing we've ever seen. Will we have much time to walk around after we give those speeches?"

Annie had been a Career long before her Reaping Day, but this, this was the first time she let herself say aloud that she was coming home.

-

On her Victory Tour, the districts blur together. Annie closes her eyes and there's no room for yellow and orange when she wants to escape all that red, to simply dream of sails and oars and sand and home.

Finnick, though, he remembers. He never forgot and never forgets.

  
 **iii.**  
Seeder finds a way to send them, pressed between sheets of wax. It's not much, he thinks, but now it's hers to keep.

-

Annie watches as he strings them all, a garland for her doorway. She imagines them multiplied, dancing from trees too full to keep them, colors running into one another, indistinguishable in a floating sea.

But then there's Finnick, standing steady against it all in sharp relief. He reaches for her hand; she doesn't miss.

  
 **vi.**  
Annie Cresta likes pretty things as much as any other girl that's often gone without. She doesn't collect so much as curate, treasures the gifts brought to her by the sea: iridescent fish scales and tumbled glass and two brave boys most of all.  



End file.
